Serenity
by Sara Lee 0379
Summary: Its about a girl that ran away from the soul society, and into the world of the living. Her story takes place at the beginning of the animes, and thought out the series. Her fears of being found, but the people or the person she left be hide.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Mission and Hollows

"Serenity," I heard my name being called in the terminal of the train station. I didn't have to turn to see who the man was; he was the one that help me coop with the trauma of my emotions as I enter this world. I looked to the man with a green stripped hat, with a small smile as he held his arm opened for me to walk into them. My past isn't a secret to him, and his group that was banish to this world. I wasn't banish, more like I walked away for the pain of the world. When I was in my own world, I was trapped in a one sided relationship, which lead to the death of my only child, I was bearing.

"Hello," I greeted him, as I walked over to him, wrapping my arms around his waist. I feel safe and taken care of when I'm with him. This would be the first time I would come to help him, in his time of need. "How have you been?" I didn't know what his call was about, and frankly I didn't care to know. I didn't want anything to do with those people. I was proud to be living my life as I am, free to explore the world.

"I could be better. That's not want I called you for my dear daughter. I have a mission for you, and I don't know how you would take it if I told you over the phone." He smirked, as he walked anyway. Telling me to follow him, something was off, he would never tell me something over the phone, and there I knew something was up with him. And I mission, I never agreed to go on a mission, but I wasn't going to let him get to me. "You know that I can't talk about thing in public eyes. It's more of a private matter."

"Unahara," I yelled. "I'm not going anyway that my spiritual pressure would be notice by them." He turned about to speak as I stopped him. "I don't know your plans, but I'm not agreeing to something that involves me to be put in the eyes of the soul society. You know I can never go back to that place."

"I know, because of him. But this mission has nothing to do with him. You're going to love want I'm going to tell you." He said, "Oh I enrolled you at a local high school, where you're going to attend, I can't have a sixteen year old girl hanging around without attend school."

"Who said I'm going to stay after this is over." I said.

"Let's say you'll have your sweet revenge on the person that killed your unborn child." He smirked, "Look at it as I bonus to the mission."

That got my attention, "What's the mission?" I said, as I took a seat as a man enters with tea, and snacks.

"You see, a soul reaper enter this world on a mission, and the problem is that she helped a teen boy get his powers. I need you to befriend him, and watch out for him. I know you're the only one that doesn't have to have her sword puts to use their powers. It's an easy mission, and all you have to do is watch out for him. I think something big is about to start. And the man that killed your child is the cause of it all." He said, as he sipped his tea, with a smirk. "What do you say?"

"Do I have a choice in the matter?" I asked, as I knew there was nothing I could do to get out of something he has planned. "And do I have to kill hollow too. Because that's something I'm not going to do while staying here."

"No," He said, "All you have to do is watch him and his group of friends. They came to their powers too. But they don't know anything about it yet. I have a feeling that they will soon. And they'll need help with their powers."

I lean forward wondering how the hell a human would have powers, let alone a boy help bring their powers to the surface. "What kind of powers?" I asked, as I tilled my head to the side. A piece of my long blonde hair sliding over my shoulder.

"I have no clue in what kind of powers, but something telling me that it's more than them gaining them. It's something with the boy, and I can tell he don't know how to control the spirit inside of him yet." He said.

"How does a soul reaper give a human their powers in the first place? There are laws controlling them to do so." I asked. "It's the death to them if they found out about this crime." I knew the laws, and the order of thing, I just choose not to go back to them. If only my true father knew what I been doing here, I would to be on the chopping block. It's the low profile that keeps me out of their eyes and my freedom of do as I please until the day I decide to go back to that world.

"She had no choice in the matter; the boy's family was endangering of a hollow that was after the boy. I have to tell you that his father is a person that my friend. I was talking to him about the matter, that's where you came in." He informed me, as he smirked.

I lean back, "So you're telling me I'm the one that going to control him, and this reaper is going to go back like nothing was committed. That reaper should die for their crimes."

"Yes, his pressure is going to send them to him, and he could die." He said, "We can't allow him to died, because one day his going to be more powerful than the head captains his self."

"So when do I start this school," I asked.

"Today, your uniform is in your old room, and everything you need is in the book bag. I took it to make sure you are all ready for this." He said.

"I thought I would just hang around, and look around this town before starting so soon." I said with a frown.

So here I was standing in the front of this class, with everyone staring at me. The girls gave me evil glares, as the boys were giving me puppy dog eyes. The teacher introduces me and told me to sit in the back of the room. I looked around looking for my mission in heart; I didn't know what this boy looked like until I feel the sounds of a hollow roaring in the air. I looked out of the window, and then the boy with orange hair, running out of class, with a dark hair girl. I knew I seen her before years ago in the garden of his home. The girl that stood next to him with a smile, friendly and polite. I hated the girl that stole him away, but then I hated the man too, for using me in a way that no one should have been used. He took the one thing that I hold dear in my soul, and now I regret forever. I leaned over to the girl next to me, I didn't care to know her name but I had to know who this boy is, "Who the boy that left with the girl?" I asked.

Her eyes widen as I talked to her, about things boy. "His name is Ichigo and that was Rukia with him." She said in a whisper. "I'm Orihime, and it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise, do they always skip out on class?" I asked.

"Oh yes, it's something that they do all the time," She said.

"Ichigo always skipped out ever since Rukia started here, it's like they are dating." Another girl said, as I watch her eyes fill with anger.

"I see, thanks for telling me." I smiled, looking around the room. This is my first time entering a classroom, and the overwhelming was getting to my, sure I watch show of people in high school, but it's different to face the real thing first hand. I watch the clock as the boy never returned the day, was I supposed to follow him around this town. I didn't know anything but the next day was the deal breaker and I walked into the yard, watching everyone looking at a board with names, and scores.

The boy was talking to people as they reviewed their scores of an exam that was taken yesterday. I didn't care about my score knowing that it was the first time here, and I never attended school, and basically I didn't really care to know. "Serenity what did you get on your exam?" The girl name Orihime asked as she walked over to me with a friendly and sweet smile.

"I don't know," I said, as I watched my changed walking away from the sign. I followed the boy down the hallway, hiding behind a door watching him, I knew I would have to be friend him but I couldn't watch him up close.

With her bright smile, "Well we just have to check out your score, Serenity." She walked over to the group of kids, as I slide out of the eye of the others, following the orange hair boy down the courtyard.

"Ichigo, we have to go." The dark hair girl said, as I followed them to the back of the school, out of sight as I listen into their conversation.

"Another hollow," Ichigo said, as I watch as the girl took the boy out of his body. I loss interest as they talked about hollows, so I walked home.

I enter the shop without a care in the world, "Have you befriend him, yet?" Uruhara asked, as I entered the room.

"No," I said, as I threw my bag on the floor taking a seat across of them. "Because I had been watching him, why do I have to become friends when I can just watch them?"

"Because that's the point earn their trust, and then they'll tell you things about the stuff without know about." He asked, as he sips his tea.

"I don't want to be his friend," I said, as I frowned looking out the window. I feel it something wrong, was going on, the roaring of hollow filled the air, and the cold feel of something going to happen soon. I looked the man with the green hat wide eyes. "What the hell is going on out there?" I asked. I got up and walked to the window as hat and clogs was talking to another guest. "There hollows everywhere, and not the little one, some of them are powerful." I cried out in fear, something inside of me was crying out to be heard, she was breaking through my block I have put in place. The being that was my other half, the one that was for love and honor.

"Serenity, are you okay?" Hat and clogs asked turning to me, and I see it in his eyes he knew she was coming out. The moon princess inside of my soul, the one that wanted to be freed. "They're in danger," I said.

"Who?" The girl said, as I turned to them, wide eyes and all. Her eyes widen as she looked over to the window, hollows surrounding the shop, and other buildings in the area.

"Your friends," I glared, "Your dear friends and they need help." I turned to the door, as I let out a bow of fire in the hand.

"Serenity, I thought hollows weren't your problem." Hat and Clogs said, as I turned to him with a smile, at the door. I pulled the fire arrow back, and release it to a nearby hollow, hitting it with the fire.

It roars before dying it the flames. "They are treating me, and I won't let them." I smiled, before releasing another round of arrows into the air, and hitting nearby hollows.

"What is she," The dark hair girl asked, turning to hat and clogs.

"She is a soul reaper, and she is the powerful one that you don't want to mess with." He explained, with a smirk. "And she is going to help you, Rukia."

"Where is her zanpuko?" Rukia asked.

"It's inside of me, and I don't need to be in soul form to use it." I answered. Before I entering into the world filled with dangerous hollows.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Blast from the past…

I walked down the dark street looking around; I felt them, two of them roaming the streets. A captain and a co-captain. After the endless battle of the hollow, I learned of the two that whom had the gifts of the souls. They both from my fake high school class, that I was force to attend every day, until the boy was ready for what was about to happen. The chill of the familiar spiritual pressure, sent chills down my spine. I looked around seeing if I can see anything different about this night, I couldn't feel anything but the powerful people that was roaming the streets.

"Serenity," I heard my name being called behind me, as I turned looking at the dark hair boy that started the battle with the hollows. A boy that disliked soul reapers like me. Our worlds were different, but the same, soul reapers took what was special to him, as well my own something. I couldn't look pass that darkness of the night that I left them. I knew my father was upset with my choice, but didn't release anything about were about to anyone that went looking for me.

"Uuya," I greeted him with tight lips, as he did to me. I notice that he was carrying a bag of crafting items.

"It's not safe for you be walking around this town at night." He said, as we walked together.

"I couldn't sleep with soul reapers walking around here. I felt them two, high ranking ones too." I commented as I looked down a dark alley ways. "I'm going to go this way," I started my own path down the alley.

"Be careful," He told me, walking a different path, as I turned to the dark alley. I could feel them more clearly, and I felt that girl that was always hanging around that human boy with soul reaper powers.

I walked down getting closer to the area where they would be, "Renji," I heard the girl said in surprised, "Brother" as she was found. They were arguing about her crime against the society. I had hidden myself from them, as I watched closely behind a wall, of a building. I was good at hiding my pressure around, but being so close to them, scared of being found inside of these walls. I couldn't shake the feeling of being heard, as my heart beat like jack hammers.

"Rukia, are you okay," I heard Uuya asked the girl in questioned.

"How the hell are you?" I heard the red hair man with tattoos asked.

"I'm just a commoner pass through, thought I would help an innocent girl being bullied by an arm man," I had to laugh at the sound of Uuya voice. But Uuya wasn't a match for a captain. I knew something would happen and Urahara would be upset if this boy got his self-killed.

I stepped out of the shadows with my fire arrow drawn back, as the blade of his zanputo when flying to Uuya. I let my arrows fly hitting the man in the arm, forcing him to drop his weapon to the ground. He roared in pain as the fire shot through his body, burning him. "Why don't you pick on someone stronger then you?" I yelled in fear of him knowing who I was. I never once tore my eyes off the man.

"Now, who the hell are you little girl?" The man said, as he when to pick up his weapon.

I shot another arrow at him, "Someone you don't want to mess with. I advise you to left this world, and take your friend with you." I smirked, as he looked at me wide eyes. "By the way, my name is Serenity Urahara, and you are getting on my last nerves."

"You want to fight me, a co-captain, of the sixth squad." He said, with his own smirked. "Are you the one that Rukia gave her powers too?"

"Let I would let a soul reaper touch me, in that way. I was born with these powers, and for one do you see a zanpauto in my hand." I asked him, with a smirked. "Am I in soul form?"

"So you're just a human with special powers to see us." He asked.

"Who said I was human," I paused, as an orange hair boy came into view, drawing his sword.

"I don't know who you are, but I'm going to kick your ass," Ichigo said to the man, "Serenity this isn't your fight."

"Are you stupid, you're not strong enough to fight a co-captain," I yelled at the man.

"And you are?" The boy asked. He never takes eyes off of the red hair man.

"He is More powerful then you, idoit." I yelled, as out of the corner of my eyes, I seen movement, a white and black blur. But I saw the weapon pointed at the boy I was supposed to watch. I drew back my flame shooting bow, shooting the blur, hitting them in the back.

"Brother," The girl yelled in fear of losing someone dear, only she knew they were going to take her back to be killed herself. It was like slow motions, as the blur dodge my attack, hitting the boy is the chest, breaking his soul chain. The boy fell to the ground, and the blur stopped in front of me. My eyes widen in fear of the only man I didn't want to see, Byukaya. His eyes widen, at the sight of me, and I knew this was going to be something I didn't want to do. How could I explain to the man that I once loved that I left because of something that happen to me in the past.

I didn't have time to move as his arms lifted me into the air, as he moved to the gate to take me home. My fears, no my nightmare come true, they were going to take me back to the once place I fear, the one place that killed my unborn child would be. I was going back to the soul society, and I would have to explain to this man and to my father why I left in the first place. "Put me down," I yelled. I kicked and screamed; as he walked to the gate that was now open.

"Rukia, I'll come save you." Ichigo said, as I watched him trying to get up.

"You lay a hand on my brother, that doesn't go unnoticed and deadly crime. You are going to died why don't you just stay where you are, and live a little longer." Rukia said, as we walked through the gate, and back home.


End file.
